1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission and reception system for FM character multiplexed broadcasting which is applicable to a communication service using character multiplexed broadcasting, and more particularly, to a charging system for a pay service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, FM character multiplexed broadcasting which is telecast by multiplexing character information on an FM radio broadcast wave has been in practical use. This kind of broadcasting service is generally called "Visual Information Radio."
Basically, this kind of service is a one-way service from a radio station to audiences. However, interactive information exchange can be available by adding a communication function to a receiver, for example, to transmit return information for received information to the radio station or the like.
Also a paging service, that is, transmission to specified persons or groups, can be available with broadcasting by adding an individual ID number to each receiver and affixing a transmission destination ID number to transmission information.
Further, if an interactive communication technology and an individual transmission technology are combined to achieve information exchange among audience members, forums or the like can be formed in the same manner as in a PC communication service.
Some of the above described services will be pay services. Thus, a problem of how to charge for the pay service is raised when the above described new services are accomplished.
There is a known method whereby a service provider makes contracts with users, and the service provider collects service fees from the users based on the contracts. This method, however, is unpleasant for a user when making a contract, and therefore, it is not preferable for spreading the service. This method also has a problem in that it is possible that arrears of the fees may occur often after the contract was made. And the service provider also has difficulties managing contractors because it is difficult to collect the fees from delinquents.
On the other hand, if dishonest uses of the pay services can be achieved easily, it is difficult for the service providers to operate the services.
Further, to provide pay information service to many users, the number of kinds of programs to be provided must be increased. However, the transmission rate of the FM character multiplex broadcasting is not so high. Therefore, the number of programs to be transmitted is limited.